Results of overactive imagination
by Shunatsu
Summary: Sasuke fears the image of his overactive imagination of thick lips and buck teeth. What if it comes true?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yay, my first fanfic of Naruto! I'm not really familiar with their habits or anything, so sorry if there's any mistake!**

_It was pitch black. Mist clocked everywhere, with Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of it._

_He couldn't see anything and was trying not to panic. There were times he could hear his brother Itachi taunting and laughing at him. But once he turned and released his fire jutsu, nothing was there._

_Suddenly, a shadow appeared._

_Straining his eyes in the dark mist, Sasuke sighed in relief and ran towards the figure. "Kakashi sensei, I-" and stopped dead. With horror, he stared at Kakashi's... thick lips and buckteeth. He wonders how those beaver teeth were able to squeeze it's way out of those horrible looking lips, but was unable to pursue beyond that as more figures appeared._

_Sasuke screamed. Those figures were the people he knew. People of Konoha, The Uchiha Clan, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Orochimaru and everyone else who came into his life emerged from the dark mist... with thick lips and buck teeth._

_Sasuke turned and ran. He didn't know where he was running to, he just wanted to get out of here. So he ran, and ran, and ran... ended up bumping into solid wall. He spun around. Similar figures were emerging from the stupid mist and here he was, stuck in the suburbs. Fear engulfed him._

_No where to run, no where to hide._

_He felt a slight pain on his lips and front upper gum. Putting his fingers to those places, his gasped in horror as he felt both his lips and front teeth were swelling and growing larger and larger._

"_Nooooooooooo...!" Sasuke screamed_

And woke up.

He sat up with a start and glanced around the room. Nothing abnormal here, it was just a nightmare. Sasuke buried his face on his knees. He doesn't fear... alright, alright, he barely fears. But once Naruto considered the term 'Thick lips' and 'Buckteeth', it has triggered his over-active imagination and leaves him in shivers after the thought.

After a shower, Sasuke walked slowly towards the ramen restaurant. Naruto was there, finishing his thirty-first bowl of ramen with Sakura beside him gagging with revulsion towards his extreme stomach and table manners. Unfortunately, after he entered the restaurant, both their attention diverted towards him. Can't anyone have some privacy in peace?

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed happily as usual and was about to continue when Naruto interruped, much to her annoyance. "Goob morming, Sauce'kay!" shouted Naruto with his mouth full, showering bits of soup and ramen on his face. "My name is **not** Sauce-kay." he said while wiping of the food from his face using one hand. He scanned his eyes around the shop, examining familiar faces. Couldn't help feeling stupid, but he ain't taking any chances. He must assure himself that nothing in this world possess such horrid face features.

The door opened behind him once again and he spun around. It was Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke froze. So far in his life, Kakashi was one of the only people whose face had he not seen. What if... no, he couldn't bear to continue, it was too horrifying. All he could do was stare at him, which was very awkward because of the inability to tear away from both reality and imagination.

"Team 7, today we're going... Is something wrong, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi when he saw him staring like that. Surely he's not a homosexual?(JUST A JOKE! Please don't take it too seriously, and no offense Sasuke and Kakashi fans)

Sasuke noticed Kakashi speaking to him and turned his head to the left, facing the floor while muttering "Nothing." The Jonin stared at him (not unkindly) for a few moments before turning his attention back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Today, we're going fishing."

"... your joking."

"Ah, catching fish with your jutsu. It would be good training, and I hope you like fish."

and he walked out.

0o0o

They arrived at the lake or pond or river or whatever it is.

It was another reality nightmare for Sasuke. Naruto had been singing a ramen song throughout the whole journey, Sakura had been asking about his strange behavior and Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise for the... seventy-sixth time. And him, well... he's in some sort of pinnacle of blowing up to the point of insanity.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from a nearby tree.

Sasuke twitched.

It was some long hair gayish looking guy... with thick lips and buck teeth.

He rubbed his eyes. Nope, it's still there. But... how is that possible? It's just a nightmare, wasn't it? It couldn't possibly turn to reality.

The others too noticed the strange figure walking towards them. Kakashi and Sakura stood a fighting stance while Naruto walked towards the figure.

"Ororchimaru," Kakashi hissed. "What do you want?"

Naruto looked confused. "This isn't Orochimaru! He's just some random ninja with the exploding lips jutsu and beaver teeth jutsu, right?"

The stranger looked pissed off.

"One, I **am** Orochimaru.

"Two, I do not have the exploding lips and beaver teeth jutsu, you knuckle-head."

"Three, one of Kabuto's stupid mutated bit me and now my lips are swelling and beaver teeths are growing out of my damn mouth, and I have to wait until I find a cure."

They heard a thump and spun around.

Sasuke was lying on the floor, white foams or whatever those thing are flowing out of his mouth. Occasionally, Naruto swore he heard him muttering "Thick lips... buckteeth..."

"What's his problem?" Orochimaru asked. The duo shrugged while Sakura scream.

They heard a beep. Orochimaru clapped his hands. "Oooo, tea time! Wanna join?" Naruto and Kakashi shooked their heads. "Oh well, farewell then, imbeciles! Sweetie-byes!" he exclaimed happily and skipped towards the tree like a 4 year old girl, disappearing in sight, leaving the duo, a fainted boy and a screaming girl by the lake or pond or river...


End file.
